


I Will Dream My Dream Of You

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Week 4 of Summerpornathon 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Dream My Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 4 of Summerpornathon 2013

It takes Arthur an hour to convince them, and he's excruciatingly aware of every second.

Gaius talks about the danger, about the drugs. Morgana crosses her arms and tells him he's being a sentimental idiot. Gwen looks torn, glancing at where Merlin still lies, sleeping.

Arthur grabs the pill from Gaius's hand and swallows it dry, then looks at them each in turn. "I have to save him," he says. "I need your help."

Gwen caves first, and takes a pill for herself. Morgana swears violently but doesn't resist as Gaius starts hooking up the wires.

#

Gaius's dream is his workshop, filled with the drugs and sedatives of his profession, clean and neat as a pin, all bright chrome and slick glass. Morgana gives him a look that makes him glower and snap, "Let's see you do better on short notice."

#

Merlin's should have been next. Not having him here, anticipating Arthur's every need before he's even aware of it, makes this whole business seem wrong. It sends panic clawing down Arthur's throat.

Morgana's dream is dark and full of strangers who wander by and glare at Arthur. For an instant, Arthur thinks they're projections, that they'll attack and force Arthur out of the dream and that'll be more time lost, when every second is precious.

They don't, though. They just glare, and Arthur realizes that they're manifestations of Morgana's disapproval. He sighs at her, then turns to Gwen.

"I'm ready." Her voice is thin, but strong. She tightens her jaw and shows no fear. "Let's go."

#

Gwen's the architect, and it's no surprise that her dream's intricately detailed, populated with gothic arches that soar high overhead, too tall and spindly for real-world physics. She takes her title literally, and it's the sort of place Arthur could lose himself in for a week, just exploring.

Arthur doesn't have time for it, but Gwen knows. She's there the moment he drops into the dream, her hands on his shoulders, pulling him around. "One more," she says. This time, her words tremble. She looks at Arthur like she's never going to see him again.

He can't even reassure her, because he knows she might be right. But she knows that he has to try.

#

Arthur doesn't know what Limbo looked like before Merlin dropped into it, but in time he's been there ( _years,_ a traitorous voice whispers, _decades, how long could he—_ ) he has transformed it. Now it's a miasma of swirling gold, images of dragons and other beasts forming out of the mist.

Arthur finds Merlin at the center of it, where the currents whip around him like a storm. He looks wild, unearthly. When Arthur steps up to him, Merlin stares, but doesn't seem to see him.

"Arthur." It's a sigh. Merlin's voice is distant, like he's somehow fallen even farther than this. "I dreamed you before. I'm dreaming you now."

"No." Not even the storm can keep Arthur back now. He catches Merlin's face in his hands, kisses him desperately. The sound Merlin makes against his mouth is a broken cry. "You're not. I'm here. I don't know how long it's been—"

"Years," Merlin says dreamily. "Years and years and years."

He's lost his mind, Arthur thinks, and he wants to kill Gaius and Gwen and Morgana for refusing as long as they did. He's been down here alone for so long, and he's lost his mind.

Arthur will help him find it again. He found him here, didn't he?

"I like this dream," Merlin sighs against his mouth. "Don't go this time, Arthur. Don't go again."

"I won't," Arthur promises. It seems only natural when Merlin pulls him down and stretches Arthur on his back beneath him. Merlin kisses his neck and works his hands under Arthur's clothes. He wriggles down and takes Arthur's prick into his mouth before he's even fully hard.

The gold swirls around them in patterns that pulse and echo Arthur's stuttering heartbeat. Arthur feels weightless, floating, losing his mind himself as he cups Merlin's head and lets him take whatever he needs. He's waited so long, how could Arthur deny him?

He doesn't know when the kick will come. Seconds for them could be days here, or longer. Perhaps they'll have years here together, in the minutes it takes the others to give their kicks.

It doesn't matter. Arthur can wait. However long it takes, at least this time they'll have each other. And he'll make sure they make it back together.


End file.
